Lima Lake
by HeYa4Life
Summary: Santana gets sent to Lima Lake for the summer and she meets who she thinks, is the most beautiful girl in the world. What will Santana do? I suck at summaries. Thanks to natxtk for helping me with this. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Santana's POV:**

"Mami, what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Packing your bags hija." She replied calmly while throwing stuff into my giant suitcase.

"Why?! What did I do?!" I was not happy about this, what is she doing?

"What have you not done Santana? You go out to parties all the time and come home drunk at five in the morning. I'm not having this anymore, you're going to spend the summer with your uncle Sebastian at Lima Lake." She stated with a tone of finality. But I wasn't letting this go without a fight, I fought back in the best way I knew possible, with Spanish, "Te odio! (I hate you!) ¿Por qué haces esto a mí? (Why are you doing this to me?) No quiero pasar todo el verano con su tío Sebastián. (I don't want to spend the entire summer with uncle Sebastian.) ¿Qué clase de nombre es Lago Lima de todos modos? (What kind of name is Lima Lake anyways?) Probablemente todas las maderas y cabañas de madera. (It's probably all woods and little log cabins.) Te odio mami, te odio, te odio, te odio. (I hate you mami, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.) No me gusta en absoluto. (I don't like this at all.)" I finished my little rant but mami seemed unfazed by it.

"Hija, you have to go, I already booked the flight, you leave in an hour. Oh and also," She waved my cell in front my face "I'm keeping this. One hour Santana, finish packing." And with that she walked out the door.

* * *

So, that's how I managed to end up on this stupid plane from California to Lima Lake. I really don't want to go. I mean, it's probably really boring with nothing to do. Plus I have to spend the whole summer with uncle Sebastian. Sure, he's the cool uncle and really the only person I like in the family but a whole summer with him? That's just a little too much. I love him but he can get super annoying sometimes. I already miss California, I would always hook up with guys but I never really liked it because I'm a lady lover but just haven't came out yet. I pulled my iPod out of my carry on, put my headphones and shut my eyes. This is going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

A couple of hours later I woke up and found out that we were about to land in Lima. Here we go, I thought. I walked into the arrivals lobby and immediately saw my uncle Sebastian waiting for me. I could easily pick him out in the crowd, tall, muscular, handsome, Hispanic. All of the Lopez's had a fiery attitude but my uncle Sebastian was really tame. "Hey Santana." Sebastian greeted me.

"Hey uncle Seb." Okay yes, I call him uncle Seb, what? It's easier calling him that than Sebastian all the time.

"How are you kiddo?" I rolled my eyes at that comment. He noticed, "Okay come on Santana, I'm kidding."

"Uh huh" I replied and he give me a playful shove and I grinned. Okay, this might not be too bad of a summer at all. We continued walking until uncle Seb cam to a stop at a truck.

"Here, Santana, give me that bag of yours." I handed him the bag and he threw it into the bed of the truck with ease. I got into the truck and put my seatbelt on. Uncle Seb got in just a few seconds later, "So, Santana, looking forward to a super fun filled action packed adventurous summer?!" He said humourously.

"Haha." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Santana, it's not that bad. I bet you'll like it actually."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded his head as a silent confirmation. We talked a little more until I realised that we had actually drove out of Lima.

"Hey, uh Lima's back that way Seb."

"I know that smart-ass. We're going to Lima _Lake_ remember. It's outside of Lima."

"Then why is it named Lima Lake if it isn't in Lima?"

"I dunno Santana." He shrugged. I decided to give up and decided to shut my eyes again.

It was only about twenty minutes later when there was a tapping on my window, the truck had stopped. I opened my eyes and they went huge. "Holy crap! You live here?!"

He nodded, "Not what you were expecting, was it?"

"Hell no!" It was a three floor white mansion with a balcony and a front porch. I stared in awe, my house in Cali was nothing like this, like, at all.

"Awww little Sanny's speechless." Uncle Seb cooed.

"Shut up!" I said embarrassed and a small blush started to creep up my neck.

"Oh, someone's embarrassed." He continued to tease.

I got out of the car and launched myself at him shouting at him to stop making fun of me. He lifted me up and carried me with ease around to the back yard.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Teaching you a little lesson, Missy." He continued walking and soon he was on the docks where a boat was parked. Seriously he has a boat as well? I continued to struggle but it was no use. Uncle Seb reached the end and threw me into the water. I sunk under like a rock and I came back up spluttering while I found uncle Seb laughing his ass off.

"Not. Funny." I growled as I pulled myself out the water.

"Now, now Santana, you aren't a dog. No need to growl." He teased still chuckling.

"Really? I'm soaked now, thanks by the way."

"Oh no problem, anytime. Move it, go pick a room, get showered and get unpacked then do something. Your Mami told me you aren't allowed to stay in your room for the whole of summer break."

"Okay fine." I grumbled.

"Oh and Santana sweetie!" He called in an overly sweet voice. I turned around and glared at him. "Shoes off at the door Honey." He waved and wiggled his hips, i couldn't help but laugh at this. God, he's an awesome uncle. I got to the back door and made a show of kicking my shoes off and I swear I heard him chuckle behind me. I smirked and walked inside where my bag was sitting at the foot of the stairs. I looked around the bottom floor first, not even bothering about being soaked anymore. A large living room complete with a 42" TV, three 3 seater couches and a games console. I then walked into what looked like a gym room. Trust uncle Seb to have one of these. Bench presses, treadmills, weights, punch bags, you name it, he had it. I walked out and saw the kitchen, fairly large with marble counters, following into a large dining room with a hard oak table and eight chairs around it. I walked upstairs and looked around the rooms there. I couldn't be bothered walking up anymore stairs so I chose a room looking out over the back yard. It's a nice room, double bed, walk in closet, still in one of those I thought and chuckled, an en suite bathroom. I went for a quick shower and when I came out I went to my suitcase and pulled out black running shorts, a pink sports bra and white running shoes. I pulled my still damp hair into a ponytail and got dressed, I grabbed my iPod and headed out.

"I'm going for a run!" I yelled.

"Damn it Santana. No need to yell." Uncle Seb said as he made his way into the living room.

"Crap, sorry, didn't mean that. Okay, well I'm going for a run."

"Yeah I kinda gathered that when you practically burst my eardrum." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Stick to the road though, don't want you getting lost."

"Okay, thanks, bye." I smiled and waved at him.

Around about my third lap around I had had a look at all the other there weren't very many and some were bigger than uncle Seb's. I gave up with my music so i tucked into my arm band. I was just finishing my third lap when I heard someone giggling. It was the most beautiful giggle I'd ever heard. It was followed by a small dog barking a few times. As I ran past I looked over and saw the most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen, ever. I was in awe. Blonde with freckles. She looked up and beautiful blue orbs stared into mine. The next thing I was aware of I was on the ground clutching my leg, crap. I must have tripped, how cliche. The mysterious blonde rushed over to me and knelt down beside me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Her voice was so soft and caring, I almost melted.

"I- uhh- uhm." Damn it Lopez, speak.

"Of course you aren't okay. God I'm so stupid."

"Uh- uhmm." I couldn't speak, what's wrong with me?

"Don't stand up okay?" The blonde said with a worried expression on her face.

"N-no I'm okay." I jumped up, finally finding my words. I instantly regretted standing up because there was a burning pain in my leg. I started to tumble backwards but two strong, slim arms wrapped around my waist to keep me steady.

"I told you not to stand up silly. I'm Brittany, Brittany Pierce."

"S-Santana Lopez." I said.

"Here let me help you inside and I'll patch you up."

"No, I'm fine, honestly." I took a step forward but almost fell again. Yet again two strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Just listen to me Santana okay?" I just nodded and let her lead me into her house, she was carrying most of my weight. She guided me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair. She started rummaging around in cupboards and while she did that I looked down at my leg for the first time since I fell, my ankle was starting to swell a bit and I'd cut my shin, crap. Someone who looked like her dad came walking into the kitchen, he looked shocked to see me sitting there. "Everything thing okay Brittany?" He asked the girl who now had her head in a cupboard underneath the sink.

"Yup, it's all good dad, just helping Santana, she fell when she was running." Brittany's dad nodded and reached his hand out to me, "I'm Peter and you are Santana?"

"Lopez." I finished.

"Oh, you're Sebastian's niece, he's been telling everyone so much about you coming to stay for the summer."

I blushed. Damn you uncle Seb.

"Don't worry Santana you'll have a great summer here, especially if you get to know the rest of the teenagers here. Brittany's friends with them all. Everyone knows everyone basically around here." I nodded and then Brittany came back over with the First-Aid kit.

"I'll leave you two girls alone then?"

"Bye dad." Brittany said.

"Bye Mr. Pierce." I said.

"Okay, leg up on the chair." Brittany instructed, I did as I was told. Brittany got to work, she unzipped the bag and went over to get some paper towel then wet it and brought it back over. She knelt down next to me and said, "I'm just going to clean the blood away okay?" I just nodded, fantasied by her. She was very careful and her touch was featherlight. She finished and the cut didn't look as bad as it did before. She pulled out an antiseptic wipe next and I flinched. Brittany saw this and said reassuringly, "Don't worry Santana, it won't hurt much." I nodded and she put the wipe flat down on the cut. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from swearing because I swear to God, that hurt a bitch. My leg jerked and Brittany looked up at me, "Sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay." I answered. Brittany removed the wipe and pulled a band-aid out of the First-Aid kit and placed it over the cut.

"There we go, all fixed up. Oh wait! Your ankle." I giggled quietly, she's so cute. Wait, what was that? Did I just say that she's cute? Never mind. While my mind was racing Brittany unlaced my shoe and removed it. My ankle was quite swollen now and I grimaced as Brittany removed my shoe. "Sorry." She mumbled again.

"S'okay." Brittany took out the bandage and wrapped up my ankle. "Okay." She said, "All better. Do you want me to help you home?"She asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure, thanks by the way." I replied.

"No problem." She helped me and put my arm around her shoulders, tingles. She then put her arm around my waist, more tingles. She picked up my shoe and then led me outside. Brittany was taller than me so she could support me easily. Seb's house was only a few down from Brittany's anyway so it didn't take long. We walked through the front door and uncle Seb saw me limping. "Santana, honey what happened?" His usually amused voice was now laced with worry.

"She's fine Sebastian, Santana just tripped when she was running. I patched her up though. She's as good as new, she might hurt a bit for the next few days or so." Brittany unwrapped her arm from around my waist and I immediately missed the tingles. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight Sebastian?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I think so. Want to come Santana?" He asked.

"Yes!" I answered a bit too quickly and enthusiastically. Brittany giggled, god, how I love that giggle. Uncle Seb just looked at me, smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay well, see you guys in a few hours then." Brittany said as she walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder and waved and then she was gone. After the door shut I went upstairs as fast as my injury would let me. I got to my room and threw open my suitcase, I started to rummage through it to find something to wear. Maybe this summer won't be as bad as I thought.


	2. Dinner

**Santana's Pov:**

I finally decided on my clothes to wear to the Pierce's. I settled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white tank top, a white open shirt and white converse. I applied light make-up and headed downstairs. I found uncle Seb lying on couch wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts, a white t-shirt and red converse. He got up and looked at me,

"Nice Santana," he said, "ready to go?"

"Yup I'm ready." I replied with a genuine smile on my face.

"Someone's happy." He teased.

"Haha can we go now?"

"Okay lets go." He walked out of the room and out the front door. I did the same and once we were outside he locked up and we started walking to the Pierce's.

"Is it just us that's going tonight Seb?" I asked.

"I think so, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Mhmm." He replied.

I sighed, "God, you're exhausting."

"Aw come on Santana, you love me."

I playfully shoved him, "Yeah, yeah."

We had arrived at the Pierce's house by the time that our little conversation had finished. Uncle Seb walked up to the door with me a few paces behind and rung the bell. Just a few seconds later Peter opened the door and greeted us. "Sebastian! Good to see you!" He wrapped uncle Seb in a hug and I brought my hand up in front of my face to try and stifle my laughter. After the two men came out of the hug the man who is presumably Brittany's dad turned to me and said, "And Santana. Sebastian has told me a lot about you."

"He did, did he?" I replied with a raised eyebrow and turned to glare at uncle Seb.

"Yes he did! He said that you were a lovely girl to be around and that he loves you very much." Uncle Seb turned bright red with embarrassment after the 'love' part of the sentence came out of the man's mouth. I laughed when I saw his face.

"Dad!" A voice came from behind him, "Are they here?" That's Brittany's voice. Instantly a smile spread onto my face when I saw Brittany walking through from the living room. She walked up and stood next to her dad. She smiled politely at uncle Seb and then turned to me. "Hey Santana, how's your ankle and shin?"

My mind had been so clouded with thoughts of Brittany after she left and I moved so that a little pressure was off my foot, "Its okay, thanks again though Brittany." She smiled brightly and led me into the house. Uncle Seb and Peter following closely.

"Dad, can we go upstairs until the food is ready?" Brittany asked sweetly. She's adorable I thought. Her dad replied, "Okay I'll shout for you girls once everything is ready okay?"

"Okay dad, thanks." Brittany turned and bounded up the stairs, "Santana!" She yelled, "you coming?" I didn't reply I just walked up the stairs and Brittany was sitting on the floor waiting for me. I giggled a little at the sight. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Duh, its obvious. I'm waiting for you." She replied.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?"

"I guess you are. You look really pretty by the way." Okay I'll admit, I blushed a little at that. Thank God for my darker skin tone. She smiled as if she noticed my blush and stood up. She pointed behind her with her thumb, "My room is this way." She turned and started walking so I followed her. She opened a door and walked in. After I walked in after her she shut the door and put on some music while I looked around. She had light blue walls, a dresser, am en-suite bathroom, a double bed which had little ducks on the sheets and a 32" TV. Brittany's room was basically the same layout as mine but I didn't have the beautiful balcony looking out over the lake. Brittany caught me staring outside and giggled. I snapped out of my trance and whipped my head around to look at her. "Do you want to sit outside Santana?" She asked. I was just about to respond with a 'yes' but Peter shouted up "Girls! Dinner."

"Okay Dad!" Brittany shouted back. She smiled at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house and into the back garden. It was all over in a matter of seconds and I was surprised I hadn't tripped and fell flat on my face when Brittany was tugging me down the stairs. Brittany was still holding my wrist as she led me over to the picnic table was and sat down, me right beside her. Peter was grilling some stuff on the barbeque and uncle Seb started walking over with burgers, sausages, pork, anything meaty. Brittany's mom then walked out of the house juggling a salad bowl, salt and pepper shakers and different sodas. I jumped up from my seat next to Brittany and rushed over to help her. "Here, let me get this." I said while taking the salad and salt and pepper from Brittany's mom. "Oh, thank you Santana just place in the middle of the table please." I smiled and made my way over to the table. I placed the salad and salt and pepper down and sat down next to Brittany again, she turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked over at uncle Seb who was looking at me quizzically. I shook my head slightly telling him not to bother questioning me about what just happened but I knew I'd get thoroughly questioned on the way back to the house. A few minutes later Peter came back over and sat at the table with the rest of us and we started eating.

After dinner, Brittany and I were told to clean up, so we did. I cleared the table outside and washed the barbeque. By the time I was done Brittany was still scrubbing away in the kitchen so I laughed and joined her, Brittany washing and me drying. This way it would be done a lot faster. Brittany and I got to talking about small things like favourite animal and color and all that fluffy stuff. We were talking about my school in Cali when Brittany cried out in pain, "Shit!" She cursed. My head snapped around to look at Brittany and instantly regretted it, blood. Brittany must have cut her hand on a knife or something. "Brittany, put your hand away." I said weakly. She looked at me and must have remembered I hated blood because her eyes widened and she quickly sat me down on a chair and left the room to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later Brittany came back with a towel wrapped tightly around her cut hand and another towel in her other hand. I looked up at Brittany groggily, a thin layer of sweat covering my face and I whispered, "What're you doing?"

"Shh." She said and she wet the towel, then came over to me and placed it against my forehead. "I'm sorry Santana. I forgot you hated the sight of blood and there I was waving my hand around." She chuckled lightly and I had to smile. Brittany took away the towel and helped me to my feet, I swayed a little but Brittany held me tight, "I like you Santana."

"I like you too Brittany." She smiled at my words then walked me through to the living room. "Sebastian! I'm helping Santana home, she's feeling faint, don't worry about her okay?" Brittany said.

"I can take her home if you want Brittany." Seb replied.

"No it's okay, you enjoy the night with my parents I'll look after Santana, I'll be back after dark." And with that Brittany walked us out the door. I tried to walk as normally as I could but my feet were like lead, I was so exhausted. Brittany sensed this and carried me the rest of the way to my, well Seb's, house. "Where's your room Santana?" She asked.

"updairs." I mumbled tiredly while pointing with my right index finger upstairs. She giggled cutely and carried me upstairs. She opened my door and laid me down on my bed. She pulled the sheets up over me and sat at the foot of the bed. "Brittany, ztay, pweaze." I mumbled and I fell into a deep peaceful slumber.


	3. The Morning After

**Santana's POV:**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up and went downstairs to find Brittany cooking and uncle Seb sitting at the dining table.

"Ah good! you're up." Uncle Seb got up once he saw and came over to give me a hug. I let myself fall into the warm embrace of Seb's strong arms and shut my eyes.

"You okay Santana?" He asked.

"Mhm." I looked up and smiled at him. I thought I saw Brittany looking over at me, smiling but when I looked at her properly she was looking down at the cooker, focusing on the pancakes. I pulled out of uncle Seb's embrace and walked over to Brittany.

"Smells good Chef." I complimented. She giggled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked,

"Starving." She plated four blueberry pancakes and handed them to me.

"How did you know blueberry pancakes are my favourite?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Sebastian told me." She shrugged and went back to making pancakes.

"Hey Brittany, can I have some?" Seb asked.

"You just had some." She laughed.

"I let you sleep here last night. I wants to get my pancake on." Seb said. Brittany just laughed.

"Okay here." She gave him two chocolate chip pancakes. Seb's face lit up with delight. I watched this interaction with amusement as I ate my own pancakes. They were the best pancakes ever.

"Britt, you must be magic or something, these are awesome." I said as I finished my last pancake. She blushed at my compliment and I 'awwed'. I didn't realise I'd done it out loud until uncle Seb looked at me quizzically and Brittany blushed harder and turned away. I caught Seb's gaze and glared at him. I got up and grabbed my plate. I walked past Seb and slapped him upside the head. He yelped in pain and I chuckled. I walked over to the sink and started washing my plate.

"Want me to clean up Brittany?" I asked her over my shoulder.

"Oh, no Santana it's fine, I'll get it." She replied.

"No, I'm living here for the summer, I'll clean up, you talk with Seb or something." I paused. "Just don't talk about me," I giggled to let her know I was joking and continued cleaning up. Brittany went and sat with uncle Seb in the living room and watched football. They looked like two old friends laughing and joking. After I'd finished cleaning I walked into the living room and slumped down into an armchair. God, this is so comfy. I looked at the screen and just didn't understand the game at all. Who would want to throw a ball down a field and get tackled by 200 pound men in pads? Not me, but clearly brittany is into that sort of stuff. I decided to show a little interest and ask Brittany a simple question.

"So Brittany. who's your favourite team?" I asked feigning interest.

"Umm, probably, the, uh," she seemed deep in thought. "The Oakland Raiders."

"Oh cool." I replied.

"What? You're a Raiders fan?" Seb jumped in.

"Yeah," Brittany's brow furrowed. "why?"

"No reason, just that I'm a massive SEAHAWKS fan!" As soon as those words left Seb's mouth, Brittany recoiled in horror.

"BOOOO!" She shouted. They launched themselves into a shouting match of who's team was better.

"Oh my God, shut up! You pair of two year olds!" I yelled They both stopped and looked at me in shock. "I'm gonna get dressed, I'll meet you at your place in twenty minutes okay Brittany?" Brittany nodded and I walked out and upstairs, I looked back in time to see Brittany and Seb look at each other and then burst out laughing. I smiled and walked up the rest of the stairs and into my room to get dressed.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating for ages, I've been busy but now that I'm on summer holidays I hope to update more. This was more a filler chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Once again I'm sorry but thank you if you are still reading this. **


	4. Meeting The Gang

**Santana's POV:**

Exactly 20 minutes later I was standing outside Brittany's house waiting for her. She came outside about two minutes later. I looked at an imaginary watch and looked up at her.

"You're late." I said.

"Yeah I know but in my defence, Puck was on the phone asking if we wanted to have a bonfire to kick off the summer. Want to go?" She asked. Who the hell is Puck?

"Um sure but who is gonna be there?" I questioned.

"All the teens from around the lake. Don't worry they're all nice." She assured me but didn't look too sure.

"Okay, I'll go." I smiled and she smiled back even brighter. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled was just adorable. We started walking in a comfortable silence for a while until I didn't realise where we were going.

"Brittany where are we going?" I asked.

"To the bonfire." She replied like it was obvious. I looked at my phone.

"But it's only twenty past twelve." I said.

"I know that, we meet up for the whole day and then have the bonfire lit just before the sun goes down. That way, it's more fun." She explained.

"Oh that makes sense." She nodded her head in agreement and we kept walking. I was humming softly and she looked over, smiling slightly. We entered a wooded area and followed a trail until we came to a clearing where a group of teenagers were sitting around a bonfire pit on logs.

"Brittany!" One of them shouted and stood up. He was obviously gay. He enveloped Brittany in a hug and everyone else turned around and looked at us. I stood there awkwardly until the boy let go of Brittany and extended his hand towards me.

"Kurt Hummel." He smiled. I smiled back and shook his hand.

"Santana Lopez." I replied. He led us over to the group and sat us down next to a boy in a wheelchair and a black girl. Kurt sat down next to a guy with overly gelled hair and said,

"Guys, this is Santana. Introduce yourself to her." The first person spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm hoping you have a great singing voice because I may have to sing with you in the near fut-" She was cut off by Kurt.

"Rachel." He scolded. The boy next to Rachel spoke.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson." He smiled and waved.

"Quinn Fabray." A pretty blonde girl spoke next.

"Tina Cohen-Chang,"

"Mike Chang." I frowned at the similarity.

"Blaine Anderson."

"You already know I'm Kurt."

"Noah 'Puck' Puckerman." So that was Puck.

"Artie Abrams." The kid in the wheelchair.

"Mercedes Jones." The black girl.

"And I'm Sugar Motta!" A bubbly girl spoke up, sitting next to Rachel whom she nearly gave a heart attack.

"Jesus Sugar! Sit down." Rachel shouted. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Brittany nudged me and sent me a look to warn me. I controlled myself. She smiled at me and everyone broke off into their own groups. Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Sugar sat talking. Artie and Brittany were paired off. So I was stuck with the boys. Oh well. They came and sat around me. Kurt and Mike sat on either side of me and Puck, Finn and Blaine sat on the ground.

"So Santana, where you from?" Kurt asked.

"Oakland, California." I replied, nodding.

"You live in California and you're here for summer break?" Mike asked in disbelief. I nodded and told them about how my mom made me come here. "It's not that bad though, it's been pretty good so far." I concluded. We all kept chatting until I heard something I didn't want to hear. Brittany, angry.

"NO, Artie stop!" She pleaded.

"Oh come on Brittany, you're sexy, I want to show you how sexy you are." He replied. Anger bubbled up inside me and was rising quickly.

"Artie I don't care. Stop it." Brittany sounded scared now. I looked at the boys around me and they were wearing the same angry expression that I was. I got up and marched to Brittany and Artie. Artie was holding Brittany on him and she was struggling to get away from him.

"Hey!" The boys and I shouted at the same time. Artie let go of Brittany in shock and she ran over to me, crying. I handed her to Kurt and I advanced on Artie.

"Listen here, Stubbles McCripplepants. Leave my girl Brittany alone. If you don't I will cut you." I was seething. His arrogant smirk made me want to slap him.

"Your girl? What are you a lesbo or something? Are you a dirty dyke trying to convert sweet, innocent Brittany?" That's when I did slap him. His hand rose to cover his cheek and I had to suppress my tears for now. A large body stepped in front of me. It was Puck. He stepped forward and yelled.

"You don't insult one of our family Abrams! Got it? Just because you're a hormonal little boy doesn't mean you can go around acting like a complete dick!" Artie was shocked, no one had spoken to him like that before. "Go, before I hurt you Artie." Puck said. Artie nodded and wheeled away. By the time Puck had finished yelling at Artie, all the girls came to see what was going on. Puck pulled us into a group hug and I thanked him to which he replied.

"No sweat. You're my family now and no one messes with or hurts my family." I let a tear fall. I don't normally cry but for once, I actually felt like I had proper friends. After the whole Artie situation everyone just chilled out and had fun the rest of the day. Once nine o'clock rolled around, Puck and Mike lit the bonfire. Once it was lit we roasted marshmallows and played games. At one point I just sat back and watched. They really were like their own little family. It was comforting to be considered a part of that tight knit bunch of people. I was starting to think that if Summer was as good as this moment, I might never want to leave. Despite all the fun I gad, when I got home and got into bed, all I could think of was Artie's words. Was it that obvious? I had no sleep at all that night.

* * *

**AN: Two updates in two days! I'm quite happy with this chapter and it's longer which I wanted it to be. I normally like Artie but I had to have a bad guy in this story and the first person that came to mind was Artie so please don't give me hate if you love him. **


	5. Keep Holding On

**Santana's POV:**

After last night I got no sleep at all. When I walked downstairs after getting dressed I must have looked like a zombie because uncle Seb looked concerned. He came over and sat by me when I ate a bowl of cereal in silence. I think he was sitting there to let me know I could talk to him. After I was finished I got up and walked past him to put my bowl in the sink. I walked past him again on my way out and smiled at him reassuringly to let him know I was okay. I went out to the hallway and put on a pair of converse. I grabbed my key and walked out. I walked down to the lake and sat down. I pulled out my iPod and plugged in my earphones. I put them in my ears and lay back on the grass. I closed my eyes against the blazing sun and let the music fill my thoughts, blocking out everything else around me. I was soon brought out of my bubble of peace and solitude when a darker shadow covered me. I opened my eyes to find everyone, excluding Artie, standing around me. Brittany sat down next to me. Everyone else sat around us showing support by just being there as they knew I was still hurting from yesterday. Brittany took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I wanted to get this out now before anyone judged me.

"Guys." I started. "I've never uh, never told anyone this before." Brittany's grip on my hand tightened and I looked up to see i had everyone's attention. "I'm a lesbian..." I paused and screwed my eyes shut. I continued, "Please don't hate me for this." I opened my eyes when I was met with silence. I looked at everyone's faces and they ranged from shock to pride. I turned to Brittany who was still holding my hand. She was beaming at me and said,

"I'm so proud of you Santana." After the silence was broken by Brittany, someone clapped. I looked up at everyone and saw that it was Kurt clapping and smiling. Blaine joined in and soon enough everyone was clapping. I was happy that they accepted me for who I was and that they weren't judging me. I felt relief flood through my body and soon enough we were in a group hug again. Brittany still hand't let go of my hand and I was happy that she hadn't let go. When our skin touched the first time, I felt tingles but now it was different. It was like my skin was burning from her touch, in a good way, of course. Once we all pulled away from the hug we let our hands fall to our sides. I missed the contact almost immediately but I didn't show it.

"Santana, we're having dinner at the Sugar Shack tonight and we're performing. Want to come?" Mercedes asked.

"What's the Sugar Shack?" I questioned.

"My daddy bought me a restaurant. Sugar said.

"Okay, um, you guys perform?"

"yeah, we're all in the same glee club in school." Rachel explained. "We perform every Thursday at the Sugar Shack."

"Oh, cool." I shrugged. "Sure, I'll come." Everyone smiled. I frowned, "Wait, what about Artie?"

"Oh." The group groaned.

"I can make sure he's seated away from us if you're not comfortable around him Brittany and Santana." Sugar offered. Brittany and I nodded and Sugar smiled, "Great I'll call the restaurant." Sugar went off and made her phone call.

"Alright, well, meet us outside the restaurant at 7:30?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," I replied. Everyone nodded and walked off. Brittany was about to leave but I grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What's wrong Brittany?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what song to do tonight." She replied into my shoulder. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. She stared back and I leaned in. She did too and I was surprised. She shut her eyes and I did too. We got closer until our lips finally touched. It felt like there was fireworks exploding. She slowly lifted her hands and cupped my cheek with one hand and held my neck gently with the other. Someone coughing made us jump apart. I was scared to death that it was uncle Seb or Brittany's parents but when we turned I was mortified at who it was.

Artie.

He crossed his arms over his chest and I teared up.

"Ugh." I groaned. Brittany stepped in front of me as if to shield me from the onslaught of insults now pouring from Artie's mouth.

"You're a dyke! I knew it. That's disgusting! Brittany why were you letting this bitch kiss you! She's a disgusting human being. You're better off with me Brittany. You can't be with a girl Brittany, I'm the one for you and you know it." Artie was yelling now, " You are a dyke! A disgusting dyke! You forced Brittany to kiss you! Dyke! Dyke! Dyke! Dyke!" He chanted. I was crying hysterically now and we had gathered quite a crowd, including uncle Seb, Brittany's parents and our friends. The boys excluding Kurt rushed forward and stood in front of us. Seb and Brittany's dad soon joined them while the girls and Brittany's mom came over to us and were trying to comfort us. Puck was the one yelling now,

"What did I say about hurting my family Abrams?! Did you not gather anything from last time?" Puck said. Uncle Seb and Brittany's dad stepped forward and told the boys to re-join us.

"Look here boy, if you didn't know by now, I'm Santana's uncle and I do not like anyone disrespecting my niece! Got it?!" Uncle Seb yelled and Artie nodded sheepishly. Brittany's dad stepped forward and knelt down.

"look son, my Brittany has been called many things, including a dyke because of her sexuality, but that does not give you the right to call her or Santana any names like that. Got it kid?" His voice was so cold and empty that had even Puck scared of him in that moment. Artie nodded again and Seb told everyone to leave apart from our friends and Brittany's mom and dad.

"Uncle Seb, I'm a lesbian. Please don't hate me." I blurted through my tears.

"I know Santana, I've always known, it's okay, I don't hate you." He replied and wrapped me in a hug which I gladly returned. I sobbed into his shoulder for a couple of minutes until I eventually got it together and pulled away only to be hugged tightly by Brittany. How was she so strong? She barely cried. She held me tight and was swaying me gently while Brittany's mom spoke,

"Girls, we just wanted you to know that we will support your choices during this relationship. Now, Brittany and Santana, Sebastian, your father and I will be having a serious conversation with Artie's mom, would you like to be there?"I shook my head rapidly and Brittany did the same, "Okay well I believe we have a dinner to get to." With that she walked away hand in hand with Brittany's dad. Uncle Seb walked away as well. I pulled out of Brittany's hug and said, "let's go." Everyone smiled and we walked to the Sugar Shack. As soon as we got in Brittany led me into the toilets and got me sorted.

"I'm sorry that happened San." She spoke.

"it's fine, its done now." I replied. She finished cleaning me up and then kissed me sweetly, "You ready?" She asked when she pulled away. I nodded and she took my hand led us to our table. She kept our hands joined the whole time until our food arrived. After we had finished the food the group got up on the little stage and were greeted by cheers and clapping. Rachel introduced them as the New Directions and said they were going to perform 'Keep Holding On'. I teared up when I caught Brittany's eye and she smiled, then started singing.

**New Directions:**  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah  
Ah ah ah-ah-ah

**Rachel:**  
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know, I'll take your hand

**Finn:**  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know, I won't give in (**New Directions:** Woooah)

**Finn and Rachel:**  
No I won't give in (**New Directions:** Woooah)

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
Keep holding on

**Rachel (with Finn):**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
Just stay strong

**Rachel (with Finn):**  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)

**Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (**New Directions:** Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (**New Directions:** Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, (keep holding on)  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Finn:**  
So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear

**Finn and Rachel:**  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (**New Directions:** Woooah)  
I'll fight and defend (**New Directions:** Woooah)  
Yeeah, yeeah!

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
Keep holding on

**Rachel (with Finn):**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
Just stay strong

**Rachel (with Finn):**  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)

**Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (**New Directions:** Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (**New Directions:** Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)  
So, (keep holding on)  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions harmonizing:**  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah

**Rachel with New Directions:**  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da...

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
Keep holding on

**Rachel (with Finn):**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
Just stay strong

**Rachel (with Finn):**  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)

**Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (**New Directions:** Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (**New Directions:** Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
So, keep holding on

**Finn and Rachel:**  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Finn with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):**  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (**Finn and Rachel:** Keep holding on)  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)  
Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (**Finn and Rachel:** Keep holding on)

**Finn and Rachel (with New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (**New Directions:** Nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (**New Directions:** Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)

**New Directions:**  
So, keep holding on (**Finn and Rachel:** Keep holding on)

**Finn and Rachel:**  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Everyone's voices were so good and Brittany and Mike, oh my god they were so good at dancing. They came off the stage with a huge round of applause. They all sat down again and Brittany brought her thumb up to my cheek and brushed away a tear. I hadn't even realised I was crying. I kissed Brittany and everyone at the table awwed and when I pulled away I said,

"Thanks guys. You're all so amazing singers. Brittany and Mike, you're awesome dancers." I smiled and they laughed.

"Thanks Santana." Mike replied with a smile. Brittany wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer and kissed my cheek to show her thanks. I snuggled into her embrace and we enjoyed the rest of the night laughing and joking. I even forgot about Artie because as long as I had my friends, uncle Seb and Brittany, it was the best time ever. Maybe I would stay here after Summer ends, who knows.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
